


Whispers

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dadcliffe, F/M, Feels, Hiatus fic, More Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: While Jemma and Radcliffe do everything they can to get Fitz back, they get a glimmer of hope from an unexpected source.





	

Radcliffe was numb as he stood over his stove bringing yet another kettle to boil, the tea and its caffeine intended to buy them another hour or so of work before he knew he would succumb too the exhaustion. He’d been working non stop for days now, days since a teary eyed Jemma Simmons had turned up at his doorstop wrapped up in an old sweater of Fitz’s and his tablets. Containing every bit of research he’d found on Momentum before he had disappeared into thin air. Shield had written them off as dead and he had to threaten the Director himself to leave the girl be as she worked.

Radcliffe had been a recluse for so long, not letting anyone in long enough to get close too. Until Fitz and Simmons. And he had completely underestimated how fond he had grown of the younger Scot, the news of his disappearance hitting him like a punch to the gut. 

“Allow me Doctor,” AIDA said gently as she moved him away from the stove. 

He turned to look at her, the soft compassionate look in her eyes and his stomach dropped again. Fitz’s fingerprints in each and ever of her micro expression. “Thank you AIDA,” he mumbled as he trudged back to his lab. 

As he approached he froze in the door unsure if his old heart was going to be able to stand this. Jemma had fallen asleep at the desk, one arm curled under her head while the other rested on top of her phone. Fitz’s picture on the screen and his voice coming from the tiny device. 

Still wet tears stained her face and Radcliffe felt some of his own as he realized what she was listening too, a voicemail. 

“Jems, its me again, I’ve lost track of how many of these I’ve left. I have to go on a mission, we’ve tracked Doctor Bauer to and old Roxxon facility…and if she does what I think she is going too…its going to be bad. I’ll be careful but I’m so worried about you, no one knows where you are…God I hope your okay. Please just let me know your okay. If your still mad at me about AIDA, I’m so sorry. I was just trying to protect the people I care about. If you are in trouble, I swear I will find you. I love you so much Jemma…see you soon.” 

The message started over again as she was running it on repeat. Just listening to the sound of his voice before she succumbed to her exhaustion. Radcliffe moved to stop it, unable to bear it. Hear the pain and worry in Fitz’s voice even worse knowing he had been the cause of their fight before he’d left.

Careful not to pull the phone out of her grasp he stopped the message, seeing it was one of twelve. He opened his mouth to utter an apology when he felt a chill ripple through the air. And to his amazement, the stray lock of hair that had fallen across Jemma’s face tucked itself behind her ear, a flash of white light illuminating her face for a brief second before it faded away.

“Fitz,” Jemma sighed and a small smile crossed her face “Come back to me,”.

“I’m trying…” the voice so faint Radcliffe could hardly believe he’d heard it. 

“Fitz!” Radcliffe called breaking the spell. 

Jemma shot up, startled by Radcliffe, but scanning the room “He’s here,” she breathed holding her hand on her cheek. “He’s here!” 

Radcliffe didn’t disagree, running to his desk and activating every scanner he could think of. “AIDA!” He called with a shaking hand. 

Jemma seemed to already know what he was thinking her fingers calling up AIDA’s programming and loading her optical sensors, “We were able to perceive the quantum state of the box using a light to put it…”

“Into our visible spectrum,” Radcliffe finished. 

“I’m coming Fitz,” Jemma said, her voice strong, firm, and full of conviction. “I know you are here and can hear me. We’re going to get you back, now matter what it takes!”


End file.
